


Your Love Sweeps Me Off The Ground

by Janie_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, I'm a historian but that doesn't mean it's all accurate to the time period, Inspired by the Edwin McCain song Guinnevere, Kind of incomplete, but i like how it ends on such a sad note, idk - Freeform, kind of a King Arthur thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: King Harry is barely holding the kingdom together against Norman attack, as his Queen Ginevra and best friend Sir Draco go behind his back in an affair of proportions only ever seen in Camelot, centuries before.Comprised of three small vignettes, the story shows intimate moments of their affair and the heart-wrenching pain it causes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Your Love Sweeps Me Off The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song by Edwin McCain, Guinevere. I do recommend listening to it first.

A cold draft fluttered through the corridor, refusing to be kept out by the tapestries hanging on the walls. It bit at the face and hands of all living and working in the castle, and it was currently attempting to slip under the folds of the queen’s long emerald gown as she strode purposefully towards the throne room. She paused at the door, sweeping an errant strand of fiery hair away from her face and attempting to tuck it into the intricate plait that hung down, resting over her shoulder. Before pushing open the door she took a deep breath, praying that  _ he _ was in the room with her husband. Tacking a regal smile to her rather unwilling face, she entered the room. Her breath caught at the sight of white-blond hair, but she forced it back to normal as she crossed the room. 

“Ah, Ginevra,” King Harry said with a smile. “What draws you to this part of the castle?” He looked at her adoringly with startlingly green eyes beneath a perennially messy shock of black hair. 

“Do I need a reason to see my husband?” she asked with a coy smile. Ginny prayed furiously to the powers on high that her skills of deception would hold firm. The absolute last thing they wanted was for his suspicions to be aroused. Luckily, they weren’t. Her husband trusted her completely. 

Harry lifted her right hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. “Of course not. I always welcome your company, be it idle or full of purpose.” He released her hand and turned to look at the small folding table that stood behind him, covered in parchment. She briefly locked eyes with the blond-haired man beside her husband before his attention was also drawn to the table. 

“I do hope my presence is not interrupting your concentration too terribly much, milord,” Ginny said sweetly, stepping closer and lightly running a hand across the king’s back. 

“Alas, it is. However,” he replied, “the interruption is not an unwelcome one.” Harry paused for a moment, waiting for the murmur of encouragement from her before continuing with certainty that she was paying attention. Truthfully, she could not in any way care less about his words than she currently did, but felt it best to keep that fact a secret. So many secrets. “Sir Draco and I have been pouring over the battle plans that had been mistakenly left here, and are finding it all rather frustrating. Not only are we stumped as to who left the rolls of parchment here, we have also not completed the task of deciding how to best prepare for the upcoming conflict. Though,” he added with a hint of cheer to his tone, “with my bravest knight and closest companion at hand, I am certain we shall prevail.” 

Her stomach churned as she flicked her eyes toward Draco who stood completely stoic. “Certainly that will be the case. You have yet to be faced with a severe defeat. Surely now is not the time you will make its acquaintance,” she said with an air of confidence, her chin slightly out. Harry smiled warmly. 

“Your confidence in my imminent successes remains as the brightest source of light in the strategizing sessions.” He stepped closer to her, tucking the loose strand of hair behind her ear. “And, my dear Ginevra, it warms me on such a damp day that the one thing stronger than your confidence in me is your loyalty.” Harry gently kissed her. Pulling away, he waved a hand at the knight who was pretending he wasn’t still there to witness their intimate moment. “Take these pieces of parchment to the library and have Madame Pince sort them away,” he ordered. Turning back to his wife he asked, “Shall I see you tonight after we have retired for the day?” 

Ginny put on her best regretful smile. “I am afraid I do not feel well enough for company. The damp has seeped into my blood, and I fear that such prolonged exposure could cause you to fall ill as well,” she said soberly. 

“Ah, I see,” he sighed. “Perhaps when you feel well, then.” 

“Perhaps,” she said fluttering her eyelashes. Her husband smiled hopefully in response before saying his farewell and leaving the room. Once his footsteps faded from her ears, Ginny sighed heavily. It took so much of her energy to keep up the front for Harry, and doubly so in the electrifying presence of Draco. 

“Lady Ginevra,” the blond man said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes in response, failing to conceal her smile. “How is your majesty this day?” 

“Clearly ill as you just heard.” Draco raised a questioning eyebrow. “Now, Sir, surely such formalities can be dropped now, being certain that there lacks any listening ear in the chamber,” she said lightly, stepping closer to him so that they could nearly touch. “We are certain there is no other inhabitant of this room, correct?” 

Draco scanned the room with his eyes, lingering on the shadowy corners to be certain that no one stood there, concealed in the dark. “Correct.” 

“Good.” Ginny leaned forward and up onto her toes, kissing him quickly on the mouth. “I do so hate lying to him,” she said softly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He raised one hand, trailing his knuckles against her cheekbone.

“I know, as do I.” He sighed, thumb sliding across her bottom lip, Ginny’s mouth opening slightly, causing warm breath to ghost across his fingers. “It kills me to see him touch you, Ginny. I don’t care that you are his wife and queen, it simply pains me too much to see.” 

“Oh Draco,” she signed, leaning into his touch. Her eyes flickered closed for a moment. “If only there was another way. But it is my marriage to the king that is helping to hold the kingdom together. For our survival against the coming waves of Norman attack, Harry needs the backing of my brothers. Without them the army is weak.” She looked away towards the door to the chamber, a wistful look on her face. 

Draco’s fingers ached to draw her closer, but he dared not risk it out of fear of being seen by a servant who might unexpectedly enter. He stood still, other hand clenched at his side. “A better man than me would give you up; would tell you to keep close your vows as queen and wife and forsake me.” He sighed heavily. “A better man would not be lying to his king—his friend—and would stay closer to the troops at the fortified towns.” 

“Good thing I don’t want a better man, then.” Ginny’s voice was a soft growl, teasing him. He fought the smirk that was overtaking his face. 

“It is a mystery to me, woman, how you can go from sorrow to cheek in so short a period of time,” Draco remarked coolly in a perfectly rehearsed voice, even as he was unable to keep the telling smile from his face. 

Bright eyes glittering, Ginny replied, “Perhaps an arrangement can be had to teach you my ways. Though, not all. A lady must never be without her secrets.” 

“Oh, and what secrets they are.” Draco stepped back a pace, bowing to his love with full flourishes. “Your Majesty,” he said, face towards the floor. Ginny giggled softly before clearing her throat. 

“You are dismissed,” she said regally. As he straightened she motioned toward the parchment on the table. “Do not forget to take these to the library as your king instructed.” 

“Of course,” he replied. He watched as she gave him a small smile of farewell before he exited the room. 

The festivities that are supper at court were still going strong when Sir Draco made his excuses and slipped out. He walked quickly through the corridors of the old castle, climbing the stair towards the royal chambers. Using the servant’s hall, he came upon a small wooden door. Giving it a hard push, the door swung inwards. He closed it firmly behind him, lest a draft—or an onlooker—find its way into the warm room. No matter how many times he entered Ginny’s quarters, he never ceased being stunned momentarily by the beauty of its thick red and gold tapestries and oak furniture. Sconces on the walls held five candles each, as well as a small iron chandelier in the middle of the room, giving light to the heavy Romanesque architecture, the gold string of the tapestries shimmering from the flame. 

Lying naked on the large oaken bed, Ginny basked in the warmth of the fire that sat in the fireplace beside her. Her golden crown hung carelessly from a notch on the bedframe, reflecting the image of her hair like flames against the muted duvet. Draco sucked in a deep breath at the sight, swiftly removing his outer garments as he made his way across the room towards her. He opened his mouth to speak but she gave a slight shake of her head, stopping his words from coming to fruition. She pushed herself up onto her forearms, one hand reaching out once he came closer. He grasped it, pulling her quickly towards him and crashing his lips down upon hers. 

Ginny’s hands worked quickly and efficiently to strip him of his remaining clothing. Breaking their embrace momentarily she pulled off his tunic. His trousers had been removed as they had kissed, the strings coming loose easily in a manner that seemed—and almost certainly was—practiced. Her fingers then proceeded to dance over the muscles that had been revealed by Draco’s defrocking, cataloguing once again how he looked, how he felt, how he made her feel. His own hands, meanwhile, were tracing her curves, sliding upwards before cupping her breasts. She gasped softly at the feel of his rough hands against her, arching upwards as he ran his thumbs across her sensitive nipples. The soft noises Ginny made urged him forward. As her arms pulled him closer, he slid his erection inside of her, wallowing for a moment in the wonderful heat of her most intimate places. 

Draco pushed aside the knowledge that the only other man to have been in this position with his lover was the king he was betraying with every moment. Instead he focused on the light reflecting onto her hair, making her seem to be made of pulsing fire as they rhythmically moved together. He couldn’t help being struck by her beauty every time. She always looked radiant, but there was something about the way it felt to see her coming undone from his touch that was different. It was almost as if a spell was cast by their physical union that erased the few imperfections she had, filling his eyes with an otherworldly image of beauty. 

Hours later Draco sat up slowly, trying in vain not to disturb the sleeping queen. At his movement she stirred, reaching a hand out to touch him. “Draco, you aren’t leaving already?” She murmured sleepily. 

“It’s nearing sunrise, my love. Soon the servants will be in and they can’t see me here.” He had covered her hand with his own, giving it a squeeze. They’d be honour bound to tell the King, he was certain, if any of the immoral acts he and she committed were actually seen. However, it was heart-breaking for him each time he had to leave her chambers, knowing that he could tell no one of his love. Those were the few moments when bitterness filled his heart and he wished that he had not sworn upon his life his allegiance to King Harry. 

Ginny sighed, “When will I see you again? Are you still riding out to meet the troops with my husband?” 

“Yes. On the morrow we will be leaving. I have to visit my mother before I leave, else I would see you,” Draco explained. He stroked a hand over her face gently before standing up. 

“I see. Give my regards to Lady Narcissa. I do wish she hadn’t left court. Her company made me feel close to you even when you were away. Not to mention her acute sensibilities towards life in the castle. Most enjoyable.” 

Draco nodded, saying of course he would pass on the message to his mother. Slipping on his clothes he groaned. 

“What is the matter?” Ginny enquired. She pulled the duvet around herself and hopped off of the large bed, dragging the plush fabric with her as she went to embrace her lover. He kissed her forehead before stepping away. 

“I just do not wish to leave. Command me to stay, my queen, and I would have my justification to do so. I cannot disobey a direct order. After all, it is not only to King Harry’s crown I am sworn.” 

“If only I could, my love. Alas, it would surely draw attention from the servants to find you here with me undressed.” With a sigh she stepped further back from him. “Go, you must. Take to your rooms and ready yourself for your trip.” With that the knight bowed to her and retreated, leaving her alone in the growing light of dawn peeking through the high slit of a window in her chamber. She settled back into bed to wait for her staff to dress her. 

  
  
  
  


A brisk chill swept across the hills as Sir Draco made his way to Malfoy Manor. He hurried his horse forward, looking ahead at the looming house before him. Though not as grand as the castle of the king, the stately manor struck an imposing figure. Made of wood and stone, it held strong against the wind and rain of the countryside letting nary a drop in. It was much newer than the castle, for certain. Built by his grandfather, the first Lord Malfoy, it was hardly half a century old and sported all the latest comforts that wealth and power could buy. It was here that Narcissa, the current Lady Malfoy, until the time that her son married, resided. 

Draco stepped inside, having left his dappled grey stallion with the stablehand. “Mother!” He called out, his voice echoing off the entranceway and down the hall. She replied from the dining room where the midday meal had been set out for their visit, “Dearest son, is that you?” Standing, she greeted him as he entered. Draco knelt, kissing her outstretched hand before embracing her. 

“I have missed you, child.” 

“Then you should not have left court. I dare not hazard a guess at why you were so eager to leave the side of our queen when you were in such a position of favor.” Taking a seat, he looked her over. She was dressed in a simple woolen dress befitting someone below her status yet managed to pull it off as if it were the finest silk. Her white blonde hair was plaited tightly to her head, the bulk of it resting at the base of her skull and if it had begun to gray it was neigh on unnoticeable. Truly she was a beautiful woman. It was easy to see from where his own lovely countenance came. His musing was broken by her response. 

“You know full well why I left. It endangered both our status for me to be so close to the queen.”

Huffing, he replied, “Nonsense.” 

“Your recklessness is the reason I could not be so close. Yours and hers. To give favor to an old widow while snubbing young ladies of the court draws attention to other odd inclinations the queen may have. To name it, the folie aux deux in which you currently engage.” She sighed. “I did not wish to leave. I simply had to protect you. The king can never, never know.” 

Draco hung his head, ashamed that his own actions had cost his mother her cherished place in court. Yet, he could not bring himself to end the affair. “I am unable to tell you how different I wish it was,” he said softly. Meeting his mother’s eyes he explained, “It is as if the silver shine is tarnished from my armour. In battle I am paralyzed with fear. Every moment feels as if it could be the moment His Majesty, my closest companion, discovers. But…” he hesitated. “At the same time, this poison in my soul is for the love we will never know. It finds me playing Lancelot to her Guinnevere.” 

“Oh my son.” Reaching a hand out to him she sighed. “I know how important to you it is that you follow your heart, but I fear it is leading you into dangerous territory. Never forget your duty is to the Crown first and foremost. Your duty to your heart comes second. You are not in an enviable position right now. To continue this affair is to risk everything. It is treason. But not only that, it is a betrayal of your sweetest friend and ally. Lancelot was the favoured one until his affair was discovered. We both know what the legends say.” 

“So why do I feel as if you are going to remind me?” 

Narcissa ignored his interjection. “Legend states that the revelation of their adultery eventually brought about the downfall of the kingdom. Civil war broke out and King Arthur lost his throne. Are you willing to do that to Harry?” 

A heavy silence settled over the room. After a long pause, Draco replied simply, “I love her.” 

Narcissa scoffed. “Love is for peasants. What use have we of love? It does not acquire wealth or land. It does not bring favor with the king. It can only bring us trouble.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it. This may someday be reworked into a larger piece, but for now I'm happy as is. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, below!


End file.
